


Blackberry Cobbler

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Food Play, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You and Jim play a prank on Bones and decide to make up for it by baking him cobbler. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	Blackberry Cobbler

“Come on, Jim,” you whined, “we’ve gotta do something to cheer Bones up. He’s been on a rampage in Medbay since we cryofroze all his tricorders. Even I can’t get him to smile, and you know I’m a delight.” Jim snorted and you smacked him on the arm. “Whatever, you’re just jealous because Bones likes me more than you.”

“Only because of proximity, Nurse Y/N. Now, if you don’t mind, we do have actual jobs to do.” Jim motioned to the empty space out the viewing window on the bridge.

You furrowed your brow, standing and adjusting your blue uniform skirt before putting a hand on the captain’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Captain? You’re acting a little strange, almost like you want to work.”

Jim swatted your hand away with a smirk, “You’re just looking for a reason to get me down to Medbay and get my shirt off.”

You shrugged, “Your fault for looking so good with it off, cap.”

“Careful, Y/N, or I’ll have to document you for fraternizing.”

You were about to respond when your comm went off. You paled looking at the message, which was more swears than not. You showed it to Jim, who winced before casting you a sorrow-filled look. “We have to fix this,” you said. “Tonight, nine o’clock your quarters. We’ll do dinner and a movie marathon.” You leaned close to whisper the last part in Jim’s ear: “Steal Chekov’s scotch.” You pecked Jim on the cheek before pulling back and winking. He rolled his eyes but kept smiling. He watched your ass in the reflection on the window as you climbed into the turbolift.

It took everything in your power not to sock Bones in the jaw during your shift. There was only so much yelling one person could take. You and Jim had already apologized, but it hadn’t made much of a difference. Of course, as a nurse, you spent more time with Bones and took the brunt of his rage and your patience was wearing thin.

Thankfully, your shift passed without incident. You’d been in deep space for a few months now. The worst case you’d seen was the stomach flu that broke out after a replicator malfunction. Scotty patched the replicator last week, though, and the last of the patients finished their antibiotic regimen yesterday and was free to go. The quiet allowed you to catch up on paperwork and avoid Bones. In fact, the first time you spoke to him was at the end of the shift when you turned in your PADD and told him to meet you in Jim’s quarters at nine. You didn’t wait for his response, not wanting another lecture.

You let the stress of the day roll off your shoulders as you punched the pastry dough on Jim’s counter. He was busy with the stove behind you, cooking up some steaks and potatoes. You hummed along to the classical music coming out of Jim’s sound system as the two of you worked. By the time 9 rolled around, you had the dessert in the oven and Jim had the table set, so you took the opportunity to change out of your uniform and into a gray v-neck and a pair of jeans you normally saved for shore leave. You took one last peek at your dessert before Bones arrived.

“If the food doesn’t brighten Bones’ mood, maybe you should just bend down again. I’m sure the view’ll perk him up.”

“If he doesn’t show, maybe I’ll just have to settle for perking you up,” you said with a grin, throwing your arms around Jim’s neck. He looped an arm around your waist, pulling you right against him and leaned his head towards you, lips almost brushing. A knock on the door split you up.

“Coming,” you called.

“Not yet,” Jim said, slapping your ass as you walked to the door. You turned around to flip him off before opening the door to Bones.

“Lenny!” You leaned up to peck him on the cheek. His scowl didn’t lift.

“Never call me that again.” With that, he walked past you into the room. You shot Jim two thumbs up behind Leonard’s back.

Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder, “Hope you’re hungry, Bones. We made your favorite.” His scowl still didn’t lift. He glared at Jim’s hand until Jim took it tentatively back, eyes darting back to you, begging you to bail him out.

You took the hint and wrapped an arm around Leonard’s waist, “Let’s sit down and eat, babe. We’ve got a movie marathon to get to and I’ve got a surprise for dessert.”

Leonard only grunted in response, plopping down in the chair arms crossed. Jim poured each of you a glass of scotch, downing his own before coming to the table. Leonard started eating without a word. You kicked Jim under the table, jerking your head toward Leonard, silently begging Jim to say something. He shook his head, pointing at you with his fork.

“Do you two need a minute?”

“No,” you said, jumping at Bones’ voice, “we’re just talking about how great the food is! Jim did a great job. Isn’t it great?”

Bones stared at you, frozen mid-bite. He lowered his fork, looking between you and Jim, who was struggling not to laugh. “After six month of replicated food I think my boots would taste great.”

The three of you ate the rest of the meal in silence. You didn’t trust yourself not to say something stupid again, and you knew Jim was enjoying your discomfort to much to ease it. You’d definitely get him back for it later. Right now, you were focused on getting Leonard situated on the couch and into the movie on the screen.

“What the hell is this,” he said, arm thrown over the back of the couch.

“The single best movie ever made,” you said. “It’s a tornado made of sharks.”

Leonard snorted, “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“Give it a chance, Bones,” Jim said, “It’s hilarious.” Bones quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

You sighed, pulling your legs up on the couch. Jim put a hand on your ankle, rubbing his thumb in circles over it. You leaned gently against Leonard, testing the waters. When he didn’t push you off, you put your head on his chest. He dropped his hand off the back of the couch and onto your shoulders. Score.

While Bones didn’t cackle nearly as loud as you and Jim did at the horrible visual effects in the movie, you felt him snicker a few times beside you. The tension eased out of the room as the movie continued, at least, until Bones groaned beside you and you felt a different kind of tension.

“God, Y/N, what is that smell? Is that cobbler?”

Leonard stood, making his way to the oven, but you jumped up in front of him, putting a hand firmly on his chest. “No peeking,” you said, shoving him gently back towards the couch.

He took your hand in his, “Sweetheart, you’re not gonna deny a man his cobbler, now are you?” He brushed his thumb over your hand and quirked his eyebrow, knowing you’d give him anything he wanted like that. Your eyes fell to Leonard’s lips before the timer went off, snapping you back to attention.

“I’ll get it,” Leonard said, moving easily around you towards the oven.

You closed your eyes, taking a steadying breath. Jim winked at you when you opened your eyes again before pointing at Bones and making a kissy face at you. You flipped him off, core tightening again when Bones let out another groan from behind you.

“Oh God, Y/N, this has to be the best damn cobbler I’ve had outside Georgia.” Leonard was already cutting a piece out of the tin for himself.

“Hey, stop! What the hell are you doing,” you said, rushing into the kitchenette, “It just came out of the oven.”

“That’s when it’s best,” he said matter-of-factly. He took a bite and groaned again. Damn if it didn’t make your knees weak. “How’d you know blackberry was my favorite?”

“I didn’t. I figured it’d be peach because of the whole Georgia thing, but I called your mom and she said you hated them, so blackberry.” You opened the fridge to pull out a pot of whipped cream.

“You got my mom’s recipe?”

“Thought it would cheer you up, Mr. Grump,” you said, putting a dollop of cream on top of Leonard’s half-eaten cobbler. You stuck your finger into the cup and jumped onto the counter, sucking the cream off your finger. Bones’ eyes didn’t leave you.

“Are you guys coming back or am I marathoning this alone.”

“Be right there,” you shouted back at Jim. You motioned Bones to keep quiet as you scooped out a handful of whipped cream and walked towards the couch.

“Did you bring me some of that cobbler,” Jim asked.

“Sure did.” As he turned to reach for it you pressed your hand down on top of his head, dragging it down the front of his face before popping your fingers in your mouth. You heard Leonard laugh behind you and your grin widened.

Jim threw himself over the back of the couch at you and you yelped, barely managing to get out of the way in time. Jim crashed against the floor, making Leonard laugh even harder, as you made a mad dash around the counter. Jim was already up and after you, and you were prepared to sprint to the door when a pair of arms caught you from behind and lifted you off the floor.

“Bones, you traitor,” you squealed. “I baked you a cobbler! You know I hate baking!” You struggled weakly against him, enjoying the way his chest felt against your back. You made sure to wiggle your ass against his hips, and you felt his grip on you tighten. You smirked until Jim popped up in front of you. He grinned wickedly as Bones held your arms to your sides. Jim pulled the front of your shirt forward and dumped the entire tub of whipped cream down your shirt.

You yelled when the cold cream hit your chest, trickling down and pooling in your bra. You squirmed around until you finally got free from Leonard’s grip and you darted back to the couch, pulling your shirt off as you went. “This was my favorite shirt, Jim!” You tried to brush as much of the cream off as you could, but most of it was already soaked into your shirt.

Jim snaked his arms around your waist, pressing his lips against your bare shoulder. He reached around and pulled the shirt from your grasp, throwing it over the couch and turning you around to face him. Your heart rate picked up as he brushed his hips against yours. “How about I clean you off to show you how sorry I am?”

Before you could answer, Jim’s lips were on your chest, licking up to your neck. You groaned softly, eyes darting up to Bones, who was white-knuckling the counter behind him. His eyes were darker, fixed on you and Jim. He stared dead at you as Jim started sucking on your collar bone, making you groan again.

“Come on, Bones,” Jim said, moving so he was behind you again, nipping at your shoulder, “I thought you wanted dessert.” Bones swallowed, but didn’t move.

You locked eyes with Bones again while Jim undid your bra. As it fell to the ground, you ran a hand up between your breasts and offered the whip cream-covered finger back to Jim, who took the finger in his mouth. You heard Bones groan from across the room, and he finally pushed off the counter. It only took a few steps for him to be on top off you.

Bones was rougher than Jim, grabbing your jaw and slamming his lips on yours. You tasted blackberries and scotch on his breath as you slipped your tongue into his mouth. One hand remained behind you on Jim’s head as he kissed down your neck. The other hand went to Leonard’s hair, tugging just enough to make him growl against your lips.

Bones finally broke the kiss, bending to lick from your navel to your beasts before taking your nipple in his mouth. You groaned his name softly before Jim captured your mouth in another kiss. Leonard licked your breast clean before moving to the other, intent on lapping up every drop of whipped cream on you. Jim took the opportunity to cup your free breast, brushing the pad of his thumb over your nipple. You arched your back in response, moaning into Jim’s mouth.

Leonard left a trail of kisses down to the edge of your pants, nipping gently at your hipbone as he kneeled in front of you. He made quick work of unbuttoning your pants and slipping them down your legs. He groaned at the sight of your lace panties.

“Were you planning this all along, doll,” Jim said, breath hot against your ear. You tried to respond, but the feeling of his teeth against your earlobe short-circuited your brain.

It was all so much at once. Jim grinding hard behind you, still caressing your breasts. Leonard beneath you, nipping at your thighs. He pulled your panties down and slipped one finger inside you as his lips found your clit. The only thing keeping you up was Jim’s arm fastened around your waist.

“Len,” you breathed, “Please, God, Len go faster.”

“I want you to look at me,” he said, slipping another finger into you and stopping. You relished in the feel of him before cracking your eyes open, looking down at Leonard heavy-lidded. “Both of you.”

Jim groaned in your ear, arm tightening around your waist. You felt him twitch in his jeans behind you, but he followed Leonard’s orders. “You look away and I stop.” You could only nod in response. Jim nodded beside you, resting his chin on your shoulder to stare down at the man beneath you. Satisfied that you were both watching, Leonard went back to work, pumping two fingers in and out of you. His tongue ghosted over your clit, and your eyes fluttered closed. Everything stopped again.

“Please, Len,” you breathed. “Need it.”

“What do you need, sugar?” Leonard nipped at your inner thigh and your hips jerked forward. Jim tightened his grip on your waist, using his other hand to pull you back against him.

“Need you.”

Leonard hummed against your thigh and the vibrations made you shudder. It felt like you were going mad: everything was too much and not enough all at once. You wanted Jim to move behind you. You wanted Leonard to go back to licking your cunt. You needed them both inside you. “Please,” you whimpered, shifting again, this time grinding back against Jim. He groaned against you, desperate for his own release.

“Then look at me,” Leonard said. You whimpered but acquiesced. Leonard was smirking, eyes never leaving yours as he moved his mouth back to your clit. He curled his fingers inside you and you stars for a minute, not daring to close your eyes again. “That’s a good girl,” he purred against you. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue and you groaned. Jim rubbed his hips against you, trying to get some friction for himself. He started kissing his way up your shoulder and neck again, eyes not leaving Leonard. On hand left your hip and traveled up to your breast again, rolling your nipple between his fingers as Leonard continued lapping at your cunt. You felt warmth building in your core as your legs struggled to hold you.

“Close,” is all you managed to say, looking dead at Leonard. You felt him smile against you before he pulled away. You shut your eyes on frustration, moving a hand Leonard’s hair, trying to get him back.

He snatched your hand away instead, sucking on one of your fingers and you groaned again. He stood and you opened your eyes again. “Did you really think I’d let you get off that easy? I think you and Jim need a little punishing.”

You groaned out of frustration this time. “Please, Len, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I’m so close. Please. Let Jim do it if you don’t wanna.”

“Oh but darlin’, then how would I punish him? Havin to watch me enjoy the taste of you,” Leonard stood in front of you now, grinding his hips against yours. “Having to listen to those absolutely sinful noises you’re making.” He slipped two fingers inside you again, and you bucked your hips forward. “I bet he wishes this was him right now. Wants to know what it feels like inside you. What it feels like to make you cum. Isn’t that right Jim?”

“God yes,” Jim whispered, licking his lips. Leonard kept watching him, moving his fingers inside of you. He curled his fingers against your sweet spot and you couldn’t help letting your head fall back against Jim’s shoulder.

“What do ya say we give Jimbo here a turn, Y/N?” You tried to speak but words wouldn’t form. Leonard quickened the pace of his fingers and you felt a familiar warmth in your core. You moved your hips back against Jim, making him groan. Thankfully, this time Leonard didn’t stop. He kept his fingers moving inside you, riding you through your orgasm and you couldn’t help the scream that leapt from your throat. You only hoped Jim’s room was soundproofed.

When you finally got your breathing under control and opened your eyes, Leonard was smirking at you. He leaned forward to kiss you, but changed his mind midway, crashing his lips against Jim’s instead. You groaned at the feeling of both of them grinding against you. They were both so hard, and the feeling alone was enough to get you going again. Leonard pulled back, offering his fingers to Jim, who accepted them greedily. Licking off the taste of you before turning you around and kissing you.

Your back was pressed to Leonard’s chest now, and you could hear him fiddling with his belt buckle. Jim pulled the three of you toward the couch, hitting the back of it. Jim steadied himself there as you yanked off his belt, clumsily pushing his pants and underwear to the ground. His cock sprang free and he groaned as the cool air hit it. You wrapped your hand around it immediately. It was already leaking precum, and you wanted more than anything to taste it.

Leonard seemed to read your mind as he bent you forward towards Jim. You put a hand on the back of the couch to steady yourself as you took Jim’s cock in your mouth. Jim’s hand tangled in your hair as he bucked up against you, hitting the back of your throat. Leonard’s pants hit the ground and he positioned himself against your cunt. The stretch as he slowly pushed inside you made you moan around Jim’s dick. Jim tugged at your hair, moaning desperately at the sensation..

Leonard set the pace, thrusting deep and hard into you. You used the movement to bob up and down on Jim’s dick. You felt your neck and jaw burning at the awkward angle, but Jim’s whimpers were enough to keep you going and you could tell he was getting close. You felt Leonard’s cock twitch inside you, letting you know he was close too.

Leonard moved one hand around your front to your clit, circling it as he leaned forward to bite your shoulder blade. You felt Jim lean forward too, removing his hand from your hair and moving it to Leonard’s, taking him in another bruising kiss. It lasted only a few seconds as Jim finally reached his climax.

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Bones said to him, still snapping his hips into you, “You’re doing so good. Why don’t you come for us, baby?” Jim braced himself against the couch, hands gripping it so hard his knuckles were white. His knees almost gave out as his orgasm hit him, and you felt his seed spilling into your mouth.

You popped off as soon as he was finish, and Leonard stood you both up, one hand trapping your hips against him as his thrusts became more erratic. The other hand slipped up your front, settling gently on your neck. “Swallow,” he said into your ear before kissing your earlobe. You obeyed and Leonard’s hand dropped from your neck as he thrust into you. He pressed his mouth against your shoulder, biting down as his orgasm finally hit him too. The feeling was enough to make you both topple forward into Jim, who caught you with waiting arms.

The three of you stood like that for a minute, a big sweaty, out of breath mess, before Leonard slipped out of you and took a step back. You stayed cradled in Jim’s arms, letting out a content sigh. Jim kissed the top of your head, smirking up at Bones.

“You called me baby,” he teased.

Bones scowl returned. “You ever bring that up again and it won’t ever happen again.”

You shot up straight before Jim could say anything. “I’ll kill you, Jim.”

He laughed, pulling you back against him, “Someone had a good time.”

“Maybe we can actually make it to the bed next time,” Leonard said, pulling his pants back on and buckling his belt. Warmth spread between your legs at the possibility.

“One things for sure,” you said, “We can never call the captain Jimbo again.” The three of you laughed together before each getting dressed. Bones passed out water and cobbler to each of you, settling back down on the couch to finish your movie marathon.

He groaned again as he took a bite: “Damn good cobbler,” he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
